


Am Fenster

by TheWolfQueen



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Skinny, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Als es mitten in der Nacht an Bobs Fenster klopft, hat er zuerst Peter in Verdacht. Doch stattdessen sitzt dort Skinny - der angeblich bloß mal kurz bei "Stan" vorbei schauen wollte...





	Am Fenster

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Skinny braucht Bobs Hilfe, aber sein Stolz lässt nicht zu, dass er das Fragezeichen darum bittet. Stattdessen taucht er mitten in der Nacht vor seinem Fenster auf und redet ihn konsequent mit "Stan" an und tut alles, um nur nicht die Wörter "bitte", "Hilfe" und "Danke" zu benutzen, oder irgendwie anzudeuten, dass er ohne Bob am Ende ist.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als Bob plötzlich wach wird. Im ersten Moment weiß er nicht genau, was ihn eigentlich geweckt hat, doch dann hört er ein leises Klopfen vom Fenster her.

 

Eine Gestalt hockt auf dem Vordach direkt vor seinem Zimmer, groß und schmal, und für eine Sekunde hält Bob ihn für Peter. Wäre nicht das erste Mal.

 

Doch die Silhouette, die Bewegung ist falsch, und noch bevor Bob aus dem Bett aufgestanden und zum Fenster hinüber gegangen ist, hat er erkannt, wer da tatsächlich sitzt.

Skinny.

 

Kurz ist Bob versucht, einfach die Jalousie herunter zu lassen und sich wieder hinzulegen. Skinny hat hier nichts zu suchen, es gibt keinen vernünftigen Grund, warum er – Bob wirft einen kurzen Blick zum Wecker – nachts um halb drei an sein Fenster klopfen sollte.

 

Aber andererseits – Skinny hockt da bestimmt nicht zum Spaß.

 

Seufzend schiebt er das Fenster hoch.

 

„Skinny, was willst du hier?“, begrüßt er ihn, halb verschlafen, halb genervt.

 

„Lass mich erstmal rein, Stan“, kommt die Erwiderung, und bevor Bob weiß, was passiert, ist Skinny an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer geklettert. Das wollte er eigentlich vermeiden, aber anscheinend ist er noch nicht so ganz wach.

 

Dann erst fällt es ihm auf – _Stan_. Er reibt sich die Augen, müde und resigniert. Eigentlich wollte er den Namen nie wieder hören. Alles, was damals auf dem Freeman-Gelände passiert ist, hat er so weit wie möglich verdrängt, und dazu gehört auch dieser dämliche Name. _Stan Silver_. Nicht mal Kreativitätspunkte kann man Skinny dafür geben.

 

Skinny hat sich inzwischen auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen lassen. Er sieht nicht so aus, als wollte er sich da allzu schnell wieder wegbewegen, also macht Bob schicksalsergeben die Nachttischlampe an, damit sie sich wenigstens nicht im Dunkeln unterhalten müssen.

 

Und kriegt den Schreck seines Lebens. Was einiges heißen will, wenn man bedenkt, was er schon so alles mitgemacht hat.

 

„Heilige Scheiße, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, entfährt es ihm.

 

Seit sie sich kennen hat Skinny noch nie ausgesehen, wie das blühende Leben. Aber er sah auch noch nie so schlimm aus.

 

Die Jeans ist zerrissen, die abgetragene Lederjacke voller Dreck. Seine Haare sind verklebt mit etwas, das unangenehm nach Blut aussieht. Unter dem rechten Auge hat er einen Augenring, tiefer als der Mariannengraben, doch das ist immer noch besser als das linke. Dort bedeckt ein großes Veilchen in grün und violett das halbe Gesicht, und Bob fragt sich kurz, ob Skinny auf dem linken Auge überhaupt etwas sehen kann, so geschwollen sieht es aus. Seine Unterlippe ist blutverkrustet, und seine Fingerknöchel sind aufgerissen.

 

Trotzdem versucht Skinny ein lässiges Grinsen und eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

 

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Stan, hast doch schon schlimmeres gesehen“, nuschelt er.

 

„Ich…“, setzt Bob an, will Skinny sagen, dass er ihn nicht so nennen soll, doch schon nach einem Wort überlegt er es sich anders. Es wird schon einen Grund haben. Schließlich neigt Skinny sonst nicht dazu, die Namen seiner Lieblingsfeinde durcheinander zu bringen.

 

Vorsichtig nähert er sich Skinny, halb darauf vorbereitet, dass dessen Stimmung umschlägt.

 

Ganz bewusst schlägt er einen unbekümmerten Ton an, der Skinnys ähnelt. „Mann, Skinny, was hast du denn angestellt?“

 

Aus der Nähe sieht Skinnys Gesicht noch schlimmer aus. Das linke Auge ist tatsächlich fast geschlossen. Und die Pupille des rechten kommt Bob auch ungewöhnlich vor. Man muss kein Fachmann sein, um zu erraten, woran das liegen könnte.

 

Bleibt die Frage. Was macht Skinny, völlig zerstört und _high as a kite_ , mitten in der Nacht, bei Bob im Zimmer?

 

„Ach, weiß doch, wie das ist“, wehrt Skinny die Frage ab.

 

_Nein_ , will Bob sagen, _weiß ich eben nicht._ Doch er verkneift sich die Antwort.

 

„Ich hol dir erstmal nen Waschlappen“, sagt er stattdessen. An der Tür hält er kurz inne. „Willst du was trinken?“

 

„Ja“, Skinny lacht, doch es klingt nicht besonders fröhlich, „n großes Glas Vodka.“

 

Es kostet Bob einige Anstrengung, nicht den Kopf über ihn zu schütteln. „N Glas Wasser kannst du haben“, erwidert er, und schleicht sich ins Bad.

 

Dort sucht er einen Waschlappen heraus, füllt einen Becher, und greift sich in einem spontanen Einfall auch gleich noch die Tüte mit dem Verbandszeug, die unter dem Waschbecken steht.

 

„Du bist so ein Spielverderber“, nörgelt Skinny halbherzig, als er ihm das Wasser reicht.

 

„Stell dir vor, es wäre Vodka“, schlägt Bob abwesend vor, immer noch völlig im Dunkeln darüber, was eigentlich passiert ist.

 

Augenscheinlich nicht in der Lage, sich weiter zu streiten, setzt Skinny das Glas an, und Bob achtet darauf, dass er es auch tatsächlich austrinkt. Denn völlig egal, was genau passiert ist, und was genau er genommen hat, Flüssigkeit ist immer eine gute Idee.

 

Dann reicht er Skinny den Waschlappen. „Mach erstmal dein Gesicht sauber.“

 

Wäre es Peter, der so vor ihm sitzt, hätte Bob einfach selbst angefangen, die Dreckschlieren und das eingetrocknete Blut abzuwischen. Aber er kann sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass das Skinny überhaupt nicht behagen würde. Außerdem ist er immer noch auf der Hut, weil er noch nicht hundertprozentig davon überzeugt ist, dass Skinnys Stimmung nicht doch jeden Moment von betont fröhlich zu aggressiv umschwenken wird.

 

„Du brauchst mich nicht bemuttern, Stan!“, protestiert Skinny, nimmt jedoch den Waschlappen entgegen, und flucht leise vor sich hin, als das raue Gewebe in Kontakt mit seiner ramponierten Haut kommt.

 

Bob verkneift sich jeden Kommentar. Es gibt nichts, was er dazu sagen kann, was keinen Streit heraufbeschwören würde.

 

Stattdessen beobachtet er, wie Skinny vorsichtig sein Gesicht abtupft, und dann unfokussiert anfängt, seine Hände abzuwischen, immer wieder mit der gleichen Bewegung.

 

„Kann ich mir mal deinen Kopf angucken?“, fragt er der Sicherheit halber nach, und wartet Skinnys ruckartiges Nicken ab, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die blutverklebten Stellen in Skinnys Haaren richtet. Es ist eingetrocknet, was Bob erstmal beruhigt. Bemüht, Skinny nicht allzu sehr wehzutun, versucht er, die einzelnen Strähnen voneinander zu lösen. In dunkelroten winzigen Flocken schweben kleinste Bruchstücke zu Boden.

 

Schließlich zieht Bob an einer falschen Stelle, und plötzlich läuft ein warmer Tropfen frisches Blut über seine Finger. Er unterdrückt ein Fluchen, und lässt erstmal wieder los.

 

„Komm mal mit ins Bad“, weist er Skinny an.

 

Jetzt, wo er darauf achtet, fällt ihm auf, wie seltsam steif Skinnys Bewegungen sind. Vermutlich finden sich unter seinen Klamotten noch so einige blaue Flecken.

 

Im Badezimmer bringt er Skinny mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, sich vor die Badewanne zu setzen, sodass er ihm die Haare ausspülen kann oder weiteren Schaden anzurichten.

  
Die Tatsache, dass Skinny sich nicht wehrt und auch nur einen halbherzigen blöden Spruch von sich gibt, sagt eigentlich schon alles.

 

Schließlich findet er einen Schnitt, direkt am Haaransatz an der Schläfe. Zuerst spielt er mit dem Gedanken, lediglich ein Pflaster drauf zu kleben, aber es ist ziemlich deutlich, dass das nicht viel bringen würde.

 

„Ich muss da nen Verband drum machen“, erklärt er.

 

„N Scheiß musst du“, protestiert Skinny ohne große Überzeugung und lässt zu, dass Bob die Stelle notdürftig behandelt.

 

„Noch irgendwas, das mehr als n blauer Fleck ist?“, erkundigt Bob sich, mit wenig Hoffnung, dass Skinny ihm ehrlich antwortet. Der schüttelt nur den Kopf.

 

Also gehen sie zurück in Bobs Zimmer.

 

„Kann ich hier pennen, Stan?“, fragt Skinny, wie nebenbei.

 

Bob verdreht die Augen, während Skinny nicht hinsieht. Manche Worte fehlen in Skinnys Vokabular anscheinend.

 

Trotzdem holt er einen Schlafsack aus dem Schrank und schmeißt ihn auf das Sofa in der Ecke. „Versuch, nicht zu schnarchen“, sagt er, Skinny zuliebe. Damit der weiterhin so tun kann, als gäbe es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis.

 

Er selbst kriecht wieder ins Bett, beobachtet jedoch weiterhin Skinny.

 

Offenbar fällt es ihm schwer, die Stiefel und die Jeans loszuwerden, irgendwo um den Bauchbereich herum scheint er Schmerzen zu haben. Bob betet nur, dass keine Organe beschädigt sind.

 

Doch schließlich hat Skinny sich mit unterdrücktem Fluchen und Stöhnen in den Schlafsack gefaltet. Über den Raum hinweg sieht er Bob an, der seinen Blick auffängt, bevor er das Licht ausmacht.

 

~*~

 

Am nächsten Morgen stellt Bob überrascht fest, dass Skinny immer noch da ist. Er schläft noch. Das Veilchen scheint noch schlimmer geworden zu sein, aber zumindest hat die Kopfwunde nicht durch den Verband geblutet.

 

Wären die Blessuren nicht, würde er fast friedlich aussehen, so, wie er da in Bobs Schlafsack gekuschelt ist.

 

Im Bad macht Bob sich für die Schule fertig.

 

Seine Eltern sind schon aus dem Haus, so fällt es niemandem auf, dass er die doppelte Menge an Toast macht, und die Hälfte davon mit einem Glas Wasser auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellt.

 

Nur mit Mühe wiedersteht er der Versuchung, Skinnys Sachen durchzusehen, solange der noch schläft. Doch er lässt es bleiben. Denn im Zweifelsfall würde Skinny vermutlich genau dann aufwachen, und dann wäre hier die Hölle los.

 

Also zieht er seufzend die Zimmertür hinter sich zu, und fährt zur Schule.

 

~*~

 

Als er mittags wieder nach Hause kommt, ist Skinny weg.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer weiß von welcher Band ich den Titel geklaut habe?


End file.
